


a dream is a wish your heart makes

by grayscale



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Genta feels like a Disney princess.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dream is a wish your heart makes

**Author's Note:**

> Sou and Gengen have been pretty friendly recently ([1](http://i16.photobucket.com/albums/b1/yuutsu_no_yume/a%20second%20default%20album/IMG_0194_zps22309bd7.jpg), [2](http://i16.photobucket.com/albums/b1/yuutsu_no_yume/a%20second%20default%20album/IMG_0196_zpsd1aa0164.jpgg), [3](http://i16.photobucket.com/albums/b1/yuutsu_no_yume/a%20second%20default%20album/IMG_0195_zps357ea6c6.jpg), [4](http://i16.photobucket.com/albums/b1/yuutsu_no_yume/a%20second%20default%20album/IMG_0249_zps2fb42f85.jpg), [5](http://i16.photobucket.com/albums/b1/yuutsu_no_yume/a%20second%20default%20album/IMG_0250_zps52089456.jpg), [6](http://i16.photobucket.com/albums/b1/yuutsu_no_yume/a%20second%20default%20album/IMG_0251_zpsceda3b1d.jpg), [7](http://i16.photobucket.com/albums/b1/yuutsu_no_yume/a%20second%20default%20album/IMG_0540_zpsc35204ec.jpg), [8](http://i16.photobucket.com/albums/b1/yuutsu_no_yume/a%20second%20default%20album/IMG_0541_zpsf6b4eddf.jpg), plus observations at various concerts~), so I couldn't help but want to write about them~ Written for shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com), and of course, the title is from the song from Disney's _Cinderella_. For [9kinds](http://9kinds.livejournal.com), who wanted to see fluffy Sou and Gengen~

"It’s a deal, then," says Sou-kun with a smile, and Genta feels like his heart has stopped beating in his chest. Because yeah, all his life (it feels like), he's dreamed impossible dreams about guys asking him out, or confessing their love to him, or any number of other romantic situations, hundreds and hundreds of times, but he never once dared to believe that something like that might actually happen in real life, not to mention pictured it like this. 

"E-eh--?" he gasps in response, and what he'd meant to say is, "Really?" or "Are you sure?" but his breath is caught in his throat and he feels almost like he's going to faint, and he can't manage real thoughts, much less real words. It's been a struggle, ever since he'd gotten on the train with Sou-kun (and also Matsuku and a few other friends) this morning and headed for Disneyland, but despite his blushing and his giggles to be here of all places with the handsome older boy he'd been getting closer and closer to over the past few months, never in a thousand years did Genta expect things to turn out this way, just the two of them in the dark of an attraction, somehow alone despite the crowd. _I really like you_ , Sou-kun had said, fidgeting nervously, _I know things are complicated, but if you can understand…_ and Genta knew, too, of course, knew that Sou-kun had had a crush on Marius for ages, but Marius was so young, and so bad at communicating, and everything else, but right now, he couldn't care less, had never cared, really. And so, _Of course I can--_ , had fallen out of his mouth before he even had the chance to breathe, because he didn't want this moment to slip away. 

And then, _it's a deal, then_ , Sou-kun had said, and if that meant what Genta thought it meant, what Genta's racing heart and trembling hands thought it meant, then suddenly, what Genta has been dreaming about since he was old enough to watch Disney princess movies and read romantic manga has finally come true (albeit in the most unexpected of places, in the most unexpected of ways), and Genta isn't sure whether he wants to laugh or cry. Without even going on any thrill rides, today has already felt like a roller coaster, just brushing against Sou's side by accident in line for the carousel or sitting next to him during lunch, his heart lurching just like at a sudden turn when Matsuku had decided the line was too long and left them to go on a few rides alone together, but this has to be the biggest thrill of all, if the way Genta's heart is pounding is any indication.

But Sou-kun only smiles at him and takes one of Genta's trembling hands in his own, and even in the dark, Genta can tell that Sou-kun is blushing too, just a little bit. Somehow, it only makes him look all the more handsome, and more cool and mature in Genta's eyes. "Will you go out with me?" he says without looking away, and it feels so much more formal this way that Genta's eyes water up as he nods emphatically, his hair brushing against his cheekbones and falling into his eyes with the vigour of his movements. 

The ride only lasts a few minutes at most, but when Genta emerges, he feels five years older and a hundred times more bubbly than he did upon entering. After all, walking out hand-in-hand with his boyfriend (his _boyfriend_!!) is a pretty romantic and mature thing to do, especially at Disneyland of all places. He's not even put off (though he is a little embarrassed) when he sees Matsuku waiting for them a few paces away, his hands on his hips and one eyebrow raised. However, a few moments later, when Matsuku comments, "Looks like you two had a good time~" Genta gets the sinking feeling that he knows why Matsuku decided to leave them alone for the past hour or so. 

Still, no matter how much teasing he knows he's going to get later, no matter how many times Matsuku keeps grinning at them over the next few hours, no matter how much Genta can't help but blush every time he as much as looks in Sou's general direction, nothing can get him down, not now that he's suddenly living his dream of being asked out at Disneyland, not now that he's suddenly on a Disney _date_. He feels like a Disney princess, only there's no prince, animated or otherwise, as handsome and kind as Sou-kun, and as they walk hand in hand beneath the illuminated castle in the evening, like a couple out of a fairy tale, Genta can't help but think that maybe sometimes dreams do come true.


End file.
